New groups have been set up to begin the end of January or the beginning of February: one newly diagnosed group; two couples groups; one individual group for MS patients who have had the disorder for 2 years or more. A significant other group will begin in March. The Stress Inventory, Personal Orientation Inventory, Group Behavior Inventory will be continued. The Kurtzke Disability Rating Scale will also be completed by a neurologist. Several new test instruments are being added to the test battery: the purpose in Life Test--an attitude scale designed to measure the degree to which an individual experiences purposefulness in his life; Locke-Wallace Marital Adjustment test--a short test assessing agreement between husband and wife on important aspects of their relationship; Bodin Family Measure--a test measuring six areas of common family concern (strengths, problems, authority, communication, defensiveness, and discipline). Several educational sessions are being planned: an evening session on sexual problems and fulfillment; a session on dealing with pain using guided imagery or other non-medical techniques; a number of sessions teaching self-assertion techniques.